ditfandomcom-20200214-history
The Captain
The Captain is a presence who occasionally assumes the form of a hologram, and the replacement to Captain Cole in Across the Portal: Insurgence. He is the tertiary antagonist of the trilogy. Biography Apparition in the galaxy The Captain was a Enitaf, a member of a species without physical form that existed as a malevolent presence in the galaxy. To take form, he sometimes assumed the form of a hologram. The Captain considered himself indebted to Xerin after the Supreme Leader risked being killed to save him and continued to work for the Third Order, serving the Supreme Leader in an attempt to repay the debt. Conflict of the Numbers Attack on Tatooine Upon learning that Kristen was on her way to Orenbach's Observatory on Tatooine, the Captain made his way there and transferred his consciousness into a picture frame. Kreddus and Kristen, in their efforts to stop the Third Order, discovered the Captain's consciousness. Informing them of his debt to the Supreme Leader, the Captain took the opportunity to attempt to convince Kristen that the Third Order was just and told her the etymology of the organization, much to her outrage. The Captain proceeded to monologue about how he believed the Galactic Republic was doomed and the Third Order was inevitable. However, the entire time in fact, the Captain was actually stalling both Kristen and Kreddus until the Third Order could attack. Shortly thereafter, Kreddus learned of the Captain's deception and they attempted to escape, only for the Captain to lock them inside, awaiting several heatseekers fired by the Third Order on Xerin Hedashield's orders. The Captain vanished from the picture frame just as the Third Order's torpedoes destroyed Orenbach's Observatory. Battle of Coruscant During the Battle of Coruscant, he discovered that despite his belief, Xerin Hedashield did not think there was a debt to be paid. He headed into the battle, ultimately surviving the devastation of the Jedi Order and returning with the others to Der Erebolten. The following Friday, the Captain woke B'en'jamin Thorrn and cited that the time had come to begin the day's work. Battle of Mustafar Arriving on Mustafar, the Captain, along with Velocity Tox, Lieutenant Juliah, Darth Mutialatus, and B'en'jamin Thorrn, flanked Xerin Hedashield when she touched down on the planet. As the Battle of Mustafar ensued, the Captain remained behind to protect Hedashield. Yoda then personally confronted him, knocking him off the ledge and sending him rolling down a ramp. Several moments later, the Captain was standing over a defeated Yoda in preparation to kill him, mockingly telling him that he would die alone. However, Shae Bibble and an unidentified member of the People of Orenbach came to Yoda's aid, telling the Captain he was wrong and Yoda would never fight alone. The Captain then ferociously fought Bibble and the other fighter as Hedashield watched. As the battle continued, the Captain was able to hold his own and eventually gain the upper hand over both of them. However, Bibble telekinetically threw the Captain backward. Jumping to her feet, Hedashield attempted to catch the Captain telekinetically, holding him in midair. However, the Captain shot her a reassuring glance and leaped at Yoda again, exploding upon contact with him and tearing the platform in half. Hedashield used the Power of Vato to contain the explosion and reduce its size. As his body disintegrated, an outraged Hedashield turned and blasted his killers away. Physical description The Captain was a Enitaf, a creature that lacked physical form. He lacked a true body, and instead was a malevolent presence which housed his consciousness. The Captain eventually created a hologram of his own design. Personality and traits The Captain was extremely loyal to Xerin Hedashield, as well as a powerful and intimidating individual. There was no crime he was unwilling to commit if that could allow him to assist Hedashield. He proved key to the survival of the cause and was willing to do anything to see its goals accomplished. Additionally, he used his hideous looks and comparison of Darth Mutialatus' mighty power to something god-like in order to cause other members of the Third Order to respect him, to varying degrees of success. The Captain would do anything he possibly could to serve and please Hedashield. He was also sharp-tongued and pompous and had a tendency to emulate the behavior of his interlocutors. His incredible haughtiness was also shown in the way he addressed his enemies, referring to them as "Kristen's cannon fodder", and attempted to provoke them by stating that what they feared most was already happening to them. The Captain was also developed extreme sadism; showing pure pleasure driven by himself toward the pain of others and of his own enemies. The Captain no doubt had a particular hatred of Yoda, as he sacrificed himself in order to ensure that Yoda, Shae Bibble, and one of the People of Orenbach were obliterated by his own deteriorating body, but evidently being too reckless to realize Xerin Hedashield might be caught in the explosion as well. Despite his amorality, the Captain was somewhat honorable, as he considered himself indebted to Xerin Hedashield after the Supreme Leader risked being killed to save him and continued to work for the Supreme Leader in an attempt to repay the debt, though he later discovered that Hedashield did not think there was a debt to be paid. Powers and abilities Powers Enitaf Physiology: The Captain was a Enitaf, a creature that lacked a true body, and instead was a malevolent presence which housed his consciousness. The Captain could create and manipulate biological matter, and so eventually created a humanoid hologram who reflected his idea of a biological humanoid being. However, he needed to carry a hologram transmitter on his person at all times in order for the hologram to work. His hologram was implied to be an extension of his own consciousness. However, he could also have objects house his consciousness, such as lamps and picture frames, and did not always need a hologram transmitter. *'Reconstitution': The body could reconstitute itself when damaged, and rebuild from the ground when completely destroyed. When taking several hits from Shae Bibble, the Captain's hologram began repairing itself almost immediately. However, Bibble propelled him towards hot lava, which could have been a possible indication that lava was his weakness, though it is far more likely Shae was taking a wild chance. *'Superhuman Strength': The Captain was shown to be physically stronger than regular humans like Shae and members of the People of Orenbach, and also overpower both of them during the Battle of Mustafar. His strength was sufficient enough to subdue Yoda, the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, with a relative lack of effort. He was able to effortlessly throw people through the air, as he smashed Shae against a railing. Additionally, he clocked Shae Bibble's teammate in the head despite having just taken a kick to the pelvic region a moment earlier. He also fought in and survived the Battle of Coruscant, while many of his allies lay dead on the battlefield. *'Superhuman Durability': In addition to his powerful strength, the Captain also has incredible levels of superhuman durability which makes him almost impervious to physical attacks. He survived the burning of Orenbach's Observatory and was on his toes during the Battle of Coruscant. He was able to withstand several hits from Shae Bibble. Despite being outnumbered two-to-one while fighting her and her teammate, he was able to stand his ground and throw Bibble to the ground. He also withstood a kick to the pelvic region without any visible pain, eliciting shock from Kristen. *'Superhuman Agility': The Captain possessed a limited degree of superhuman agility, adequate enough to leap high into the air and perform complex flips and twists in combat, as Kristen observed him doing while locked in combat with Shae Bibble and her fellow challenger. *'Enhanced Speed': The Captain was shown to be fast and agile in battle, able to swiftly attack or parry incoming attacks, as well as dodge or evade his opponents quickly. During his battle with Shae Bibble and the member of the People of Orenbach, he was able to maintain the upper hand against them. Abilities *'Master Combatant': The Captain was a superb combatant, able to employ various weapons like his scepter with incredible dexterity and skill in battle. In the battle on Mustafar, the Captain was able to take the upper ground in his fight with Yoda himself, and would have killed the Grandmaster had Shae not intervened in time and held him off. His skills in combat were enough that Xerin Hedashield request he remain behind and guard her during the Battle of Mustafar. *'Peak-Human Intelligence': The Captain was intelligent enough to distract Kristen and Kreddus long enough for the Third Order to attack Orenbach's Observatory. Relationships Xerin Hedashield ]] The Captain had a good relationship with Xerin Hedashield. The two of them agreed on practically everything. It is unclear why she saved his life, but he considered himself indebted to her for it and continued to work for the Supreme Leader in an attempt to repay the debt. However, during the Battle of Coruscant, he discovered that Hedashield did not think there was a debt to be paid. Despite this, he continued serving her cause. There was no crime he was unwilling to commit if that could allow him to assist Hedashield. He proved key to the survival of the cause and was willing to do anything to see its goals accomplished. The Captain would do anything he possibly could to serve and please Xerin. Xerin, ever appreciative of real loyalty to her, trusted him enough to protect her during the Battle of Mustafar. Third Order members Being extremely loyal to the Supreme Leader of the Third Order, the Captain used his hideous looks and comparison of Darth Mutialatus' mighty power to something god-like in order to cause other members of the Third Order to respect him, to varying degrees of success. The Captain was also sharp-tongued and pompous and had a tendency to emulate the behavior of his interlocutors, much to their annoyance. Third Order enemies The Captain developed extreme sadism; showing pure pleasure driven by himself toward the pain of others and of his own enemies. His unbelievable haughtiness was shown in the way he addressed them, referring to Kristen as a "deluded child" and to Shae Bibble and her unidentified ally as "Kristen's cannon fodder", and attempted to provoke them by stating that what they feared most was already happening to them. The Captain no doubt had a particular hatred of the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, Yoda, as he sacrificed himself in order to ensure that Yoda, Shae Bibble, and one of the People of Orenbach were obliterated by his own deteriorating body. Appearances *''Across the Portal: Insurgence'' *''Across the Portal: Intuition'' Category:Across the Portal characters Category:Captains Category:Characters Category:Third Order characters Category:Villains Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Aliens Category:Henchmen Category:Objects Category:Warriors